Good Morning Sunshine
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and Draco needs some persuading to get into the party mood. HarryDraco.


**Good Morning Sunshine

* * *

**

"Good morning, God!" Harry cried cheerfully, flinging open the heavy velvet drapes, letting in the perfect morning sunshine. He sighed in deep happiness, for nothing on this day could bring him down off his natural high. He was stretching his arms above his head, working out the kinks in his back when a groan drew his attention to the bed.

"Good God, morning," were the tortured words that followed and Harry chuckled as he watched the platinum blonde dig his head under the covers. Shaking his head, he walked over to the rumpled bed and pulled the covers forcefully from the others death grip. A brief tug of war ensued with the golden boy coming out the victor – as usual.

"Come on Dray, you promised me you would make an effort today," Harry said climbing onto the mattress and crawled toward his lover.

"I said no such thing," came the muffled response from under the pile of pillows at the head of the bed

"Yes you did. You said 'Harry, I promise you tomorrow I will make an effort, I will even get out of bed early.' I wrote it down."

"Is that that thing you made me sign?" Draco asked peaking out and glaring at Harry, the sunshine making the glare more of a squint.

"Yep," Harry replied brightly handing over the piece of parchment, and there were the words in plain old ink followed by Draco's very own signature. He glowered.

"Yes, well tomorrow is here, Harry, and it doesn't love me very much," he stated, pulling the pillow back over his head

"Awww come on Draco, it's my birthday"

"And I hope it is a happy one, so why not go against the norm and give me a present instead? How about you let me sleep."

"You just don't want to go to my party," Harry pouted. Draco, thoroughly fed up by now threw the pillow toward Harry, who caught it.

"Of course I don't want to go to your party, Potter, not with that lot going to be there," he said, sitting up

"_That lot_, as you so eloquently put it are my friends and family, and you are my family as well – is it so much to ask that I get to spend my birthday with everyone I love?" He looked so forlorn that Draco suddenly felt a twinge of guilt (not that he would ever admit it) and he scooted closer to the man.

"Can't we just stay in bed and have our own party?" he whined, giving one last effort to get Harry to change his mind. He wrapped his arms around the golden boys torso and looked up at him pleadingly, sticking out his lower lip.

"No – You tried this trick at Christmas, then Easter and every other occasion you don't want to go to and every time I tell you the same thing. No!" Harry pulled Draco's arms from him and stalked toward the bathroom, Draco trailing not far behind.

Harry was stripping off his pyjama bottoms when Draco entered. Ignoring the other he turned on the shower and fiddled with the knobs to get the perfect temperature – steaming hot. Stepping in he effectively drowned out Draco's voice by shoving his head under the steady stream.

Draco huffed at being ignored and stripped off his own night clothes throwing them in the general direction of the wash basket and no doubt missing it by a mile. He stepped in behind Harry and adjusted the waters temperature to just the way he liked it – bitingly cold.

"Jesus Christ, Draco!" Harry exclaimed, like he did every morning. "Are you trying to shrivel my bits up, because that's not going to be fun for either of us!"

Draco shrugged and pushed Harry out of the way to grab his designer shampoo. "We wouldn't have this problem if you just let me install a second shower head," he replied nonchalantly

Harry stood akimbo with a look of utter disbelief on his face "I don't believe you sometimes Malfoy."

"What isn't there to believe," he asked, lathering his hair.

"Your complete lack of care for the environment for one," Harry retorted pushing Draco hands out of the way and taking over, running his blunt fingernails along the others scalp, causing him to shiver.

"I thought we agreed to take showers together every morning to save water, a second shower head kind of defeats that purpose." Draco's only response was a low moan as Harry's sensual hands worked their own brand of magic. One hand left his head as it went to adjust the water yet again, making it lukewarm, the perfect balance between the two extremes.

"Yes, yes, Harry Potter - saviour of the wizarding world _and _the environment," he replied, finally finding his voice

"Draco! Every drop counts!"

"Mmmm it certainly does," he all but purred reaching around to grab Harry's semi-aroused member, giving his a gentle squeeze. Harry's fingers bit into his scalp none-too-gently before he spun Draco around to kiss him so thoroughly that he was left panting and stumbling when Harry pulled back to shove them both under the perfect water.

Turning the knobs off Harry dragged Draco out of the large cubicle only to capture his mouth once again, by the time they pulled apart there was no need for towels, their apartment's warm air having dried them quite thoroughly.

"Will you come to my party today, Draco? I promise to make it up to you tonight," Harry cajoled nibbling the blonde's neck. Draco nodded mutely and Harry straightened and smiled down at him before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and bounding out of the bathroom, leaving a very naked very confused lover to stare after his retreating back.

"Harry?" he called.

"Yep?" came the response from within the room.

"Happy Birthday," he called meekly, silently cursing himself for being such a pushover.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
